


Spirited Away

by thelastnephilim



Series: The Ghibli Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Best Friends, Child Abuse, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Spirited Away - Freeform, Spirits, Violence, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastnephilim/pseuds/thelastnephilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten year old Dean Winchester and six year old Sam, decide to get out of their stuffy old motel room and go exploring the town their father left them in, while he's on a hunt. But the adventure quickly derails and spirals out of control as they stumble into a supernatural world of Gods and monsters. Now, in order to save his younger brother, Dean must work at the Angel Inn,a marvelous hotel that doubles as a bathhouse for supernatural beings, for free, until his debt is paid. But not all things at the cozy little Inn, are as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited Away

**Author's Note:**

> A reimagining of the beautiful film by Studio Ghibli. This story is the first in a series I am making called 'The Ghibli Collection' where I will be reimagining many of the beloved Ghibli classics, as Supernatural fanfictions.
> 
> There is a bit of abuse in this first chapter. If that bothers you do not read.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as he tried to catch up to his older brother. Dean was already making his way across the parking lot of the motel their father had left them in. Dean stopped for a moment, turning his head, a small smile on his lips as he watched his little brother sprint to catch up to him. Sam’s face was flushed and his breath ragged as he finally came to a stop at Dean’s side. :Dean we’re not supposed to leave the motel. You know that!” Sam scolded. Dean chuckled, reaching down to ruffle the six year old’s hair. Sometimes Sam was more grown up than he was. 

 

“Sammy look around. It’s an awesome day. Do you really wanna spend it inside?” Sam bit his lip. It was warm, a cool breeze drifting by every now and again, it was the kind of summer day you’d wish would last forever. He looked back at his brother, Dean was staring at him with that look, the one that said, “I’m gonna do what I want regardless of what you say.” Sammy sighed and grabbed for Dean’s hand, Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam’s wrist, giving a comforting squeeze. “Don’t worry about it okay? We’ll just go to that park over there, across the street, and we’ll be back before dark. I promise.” Sam nodded, deciding not to argue with his brother anymore. 

 

“Okay.” his words were full of trust, Dean would always take care of him. 

 

They managed to cross the street well enough, it was a thursday afternoon, before rush hour, so not many people were on the road. The park they were going to, was completely deserted, an old, rusty swing set, a slide, a merry go round and a jungle gym were all that was placed there. But it would be more than enough for the boys, who didn’t get a lot of time to play outside. 

 

“C’mon Sammy!” Dean yelled as he sprinted towards the swing set. Sam let out an easy laugh, joy filling him as he chased after his older brother. Dean held the swing steady, and chuckled as Sam climbed up onto it, with some difficulty, his feet kicking and little grunts escaping him. “Careful,” Dean added as the six year old finally managed to plop himself down on the swing set. 

 

“Push me Dean!” Sam shouted with glee. How could Dean refuse him? He pulled back the swing and ran forward, letting Sam go and running under him and out of the way. Sam shrieked with glee as he flew through the air. He loved the way the wind touched his face and his stomach dropped. Adrenaline pumped through him. He felt….he felt alive. Even if he didn’t know exactly what that meant. He could feel it. In his heart and his soul. 

 

They played. Chasing each other, swinging, getting dizzy on the merry go round, helping each other on the jungle gym. An hour passed, then another, it felt good to get out and stretch their legs. Dean felt as if they should have done so a long time ago. 

 

“Dean…” Sammy said out of breath, Dean was lying on his back, underneath a large tree, sweat soaking his shirt and dripping down his face. Sam collapsed next to him, taking a shaky breath, “Dean I’m hungry….Can we go home?” Dean looked over at his little brother, the content expression on Sammy’s face was so worth any amount of trouble he could get into for this. For Sammy, it was always worth it. 

 

“Yeah...Yeah Sammy...Did you have fun?” Sam nodded vigorously, Dean smiled, standing and turning to help his baby brother to his feet. Sam wobbled, but managed to get up after a moment. “We can have mac and cheese and watch Power Rangers.” Sam squeeled in delight, wrapping his arms around Dean and burying his face in his brother’s shirt. 

 

“Thank you Dean….Sometimes I wish you were Dad…” Dean took a sharp breath, as though he’d been punched in the stomach. Sam felt Dean tense and looked up at him, confused by Dean’s reaction. 

 

“Don’t ever say that…” Dean scolded. “Dad loves you Sammy. He loves us both.” Sam nodded, he hated it when Dean was mad at him. 

 

“Sorry.” Dean ruffled his hair. 

 

“Don’t be...Let’s go.” He took Sam by the hand, they began to walk back towards the motel when Sam stopped, pulling on Dean’s arm for him to stop as well. “Sam? Sam what-” Dean turned to look behind him. Sam was facing away from him, pointing towards what looked like a tunnel. It was large, and dark and surrounded by moss and grass. Sam was eyeing it curiously. Dean tugged at his hand. “Sam. Let’s go.”

 

“Can you hear it?” Sam asked. Dean looked at him confused. 

 

“Hear what?” Sam let go of Dean’s hand, and began to walk towards the tunnel. Dean hurried after him. Grabbing Sam’s shoulders, and drawing him back, Sam resisted. 

 

“The music Dean. Can you hear the music?” Dean looked at Sam as if he’d lost his mind, fear and dread began to swell in his chest. Something wasn’t right. 

 

“Sammy...There is no music. C’mon let’s go.” Sam wrenched away from Dean, spinning to face his brother, a determined pout on his lips. 

 

“I’m going to check it out Dean! I want to see where that music is coming from!” Sam shouted. Dean’s mouth fell open slightly. Sam never spoke to him like that. Ever. “Either you’re coming with me. Or you’re going home alone and I’ll catch up to you later! I am six years old! Practically a growed up! I want to see what’s happening in that tunnel!”he glared at Dean, little chest puffed up and eyes narrowed, if he didn’t look so serious Dean would have laughed. 

 

“Okay….Okay Sammy we can check it out...J-Just for a minute though okay?” Sam’s face dropped to a satisfied expression. He took Dean’s hand again. 

 

Dean didn’t want to go into the tunnel. He just didn’t. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he made his way towards it, placing himself in front of Sam. Anything could happen, but as long as Sam was safe and taken care of, everything was okay. It always would be, if Sam was alright. 

 

The tunnel was long, a small glowing light, the exit, shining dimly from the other side. Sam wasted no time and walked into it, unaware that anything could be in there, anything could jump out. Dean was right next to him, walking a little in front, and gripping Sam’s hand tightly. 

 

“It’s getting louder.” Sammy said, Dean heard him begin to hum, a strange tune, one Dean hadn’t heard before. It was pretty and eerie at the same time. Anxiety and adrenaline pooled in Dean’s stomach, but he walked on. “...So sharp, so sweet, Nobody knows your heart…” Sam whispered in melody.  

 

“Sam?”

 

“I can feel it Dean...I can feel the music. It’s moving through me…” Dean stopped. The were nearly at the other side of the tunnel now, the light had changed, going a bit darker. Fear began to set in. Sam’s voice had been off, it was monotone, almost mechanic. Dean turned, but all he could see was the outline of his brother, and those eyes, those hazel eyes, empty of emotion, staring blankly at the exit. “I need to go Dean...I need to go to the music.” Dean looked behind them, back the way they came. He grabbed Sam, hoisting his brother up, into his arms, and turned, running back towards the way they came. Sam screamed in protest. Fighting and kicking Dean, he squirmed, causing Dean to drop him and stumble to the ground as well. Sam got up quickly, running back down the tunnel.

 

“Sam stop!’ Dean screamed, he got to his feet as quickly as he could, chasing after his baby brother. “Sammy!” Dean screamed, he felt panic grip him. Sam wasn’t stopping. He was almost out of the tunnel now.”Sammy!” He called again, Sam reached the exit and turned a corner, disappearing from Dean’s sight all together. 

 

Dean emerged from the tunnel franticly. The sun was setting, the sky turning deep oranges and reds, he looked around, Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean cupped his hands around his mouth, “Sammy!” He shouted. No answer. Not a movement on the wind. 

 

The area, on this side of the playground, was different from the one they had just come from. It looked like an abandoned amusement park, left to decay. An eerie sense of dread made the hair on the back of Dean’s neck stand up. A bridge, that led across a vast lake, led towards the entrance to the park. Dean decided to follow it, in the hopes that it would lead him to Sammy, playing around somewhere within the park.

 

Dean wished they had never left the motel. They should have stayed there, reading stories and watching tv. The air became nippier as the sun began to go down. Dean didn’t want to be out after dark. That was when the monsters, like the one that killed their mom, came out. And if he couldn’t find Sammy, he wouldn’t be able to protect him. 

 

There were games, and toys and prizes still set out, as if the park was only closed for the day. Dean looked at everything as he made his way down the midway, eyes peeled for any trace of his younger brother, ears on high alert for any sound other than his footprints. It was nearly night now, the moon, high in the sky, next to the setting sun. 

 

“Where the hell did that little…” Dean’s words trailed off, it was faint, but he could hear it, the melody that Sam had been humming just before he took off. He followed the sound, relief filling him as it got louder,the closer he got to the source, he never noticed the sun going down completely, or the midway transforming and changing behind him, with every step he took. “Sammy?” He called. Laughter mingled with the sound of music, Dean turned down another corner, coming to a stop in shock. Something sure as hell wasn’t right.

 

Sam, was dancing, and laughing, spinning with other children and playing, they were enclosed, in a small fenced in area, a sign on the fence said ‘wild humans. Do not feed.’ Sam was naked, running carefree and wild, singing the song he had been humming, at the top of his lungs. There were at least six children, three boys and three girls, all naked, all covered in dirt and grime, all playing. 

 

Dean took a step towards the fence, “Sam?” He called. His younger brother looked up. The smile that had been on his face, replaced with a terrifying look of malice. He curled his lips back over his teeth and growled at Dean. Literally growled. Dean couldn’t believe it. In that moment, Sam looked more animal, more feral, than human, and he was only six years old. Dean took another step, only to freeze as a strange looking man, came stomping from behind a tent, a whip in hand. 

 

The man was at least seven feet tall, covered in black with a cowboy hat on. He flashed the whip at Sam and the other children, reaching out to smack Sam, hard, forcing the child to stumble back and whimper like an animal. “Stop it mutt! Stupid humans! I won’t feed ya if you don’t behave!:” Sam retreated, cowering in a corner Dean watched in horror. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. 

 

As if he sensed Dean’s presence, the man turned, facing Dean with glowing red eyes and sharp pointed fangs, that curled into a perverted smile. Dean whimpered in fear, taking a step back. “Yummy. Looks like a snack.” Dean tried to run as the man stalked towards him, his legs wouldn't move. He watched in horror as the man approached, saliva dripping down his chin as he looked at Dean with hunger. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, despair filling him, he whispered a quick prayer, hoping to die quickly and that Sammy would be spared, that Sammy would get out of there. He took a shaky breath, and opened his eyes, determined to look his killer in the face.

 

“Alec stop!” Dean flinched, as a voice boomed behind him. The monster, Alec, stopped in his tracks, an annoyed expression overtaking the look of hunger he had given Dean. Dean hesitated,  but turned to look at his savior as well and was taken back by what he saw. His savior, couldn’t have been more than one or two years older than he was. His arms were crossed over his chest, a stern, adult look on his face. His eyes were a pretty blue color, Dean felt weird, admitting that a guy had pretty eyes, but it was true, they looked like the purest part of the ocean and were on fire with authority and command.  “Thank you for catching this one. I’ll be taking him back to Lady Naomi.” Alec, the monster, huffed. 

 

“Whatever...never let me have any fun anymore…” he grumbled, turning back towards the pen where Sam was being kept. Dean turned to follow him, and demand his brother’s release, when  the boy who saved him, grabbed his arm, tightly. 

 

“Let me go,” Dean snarled. The older boy only tightened his grip. 

 

“No...What are you doing here? You can’t be here. You have to leave.”

 

“I need to take my brother with me.”

 

“You’re brother is gone, lost in the music. He belongs here now. But you must leave. While you can!” The boy’s eyes were pleading, his voice full of urgency. But Dean couldn’t leave. Not without Sam. He wouldn’t be able to face his father, not ever again if he left Sam behind. 

 

“I can’t leave….Not without him.” The older boy opened his mouth to argue further, but was drowned out as a loud, deep bell, tolled, once, twice, three times. It was completely dark now and something shifted. Dean could feel it in his bones. He looked back at the older boy, who was as pale as the sheets Dean slept on in the motel. 

  
“We have to go.” He whispered. “Right now.”


End file.
